¿Sonic Adventure 3?
by Gabito
Summary: Al fin está por lanzarse el tan esperado videojuego, pero Sonic y Tails no tienen dinero para comprarlo. Sonic tendrá que buscar un trabajo para conseguir el dinero. Fácil, ¿no? ¿Qué puede malir sal?
1. ¡La tan ansiada noticia!

_Buenas, gente. Estaba con ganas de publicar algo ligero y divertido, así que se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

 **¡La tan ansiada noticia!**

Sonic se encontraba en el taller de Tails, recostado sobre un sillón. El zorrito estaba limpiando el lugar, usando un delantal de cocina.

El erizo estaba relajado, con las manos detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados. Mantenía una sonrisa llena de paz.

El zorrito mostraba una sonrisita mientras pasaba la aspiradora.

— When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning… — canturreaba.

De repente, una de sus colas hizo caer el control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa. Al caer, se presionó un botón y la tele se encendió. Tails contempló la pantalla y dio un grito de sorpresa y emoción.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Despierta! — gritó a todo pulmón.

El erizo se asustó tanto que fue a parar al suelo. Se levantó con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tails? — pero cuando miró la pantalla dio un grito — ¡Oh, Dios!

— _Este es el nuevo Sonic Adventure 3_ — decía la publicidad — _¡Las más increíbles aventuras jamás imaginadas tendrán lugar en una vertiginosa odisea llena de velocidad en la que Sonic y sus amigos tendrán que salvar al mundo de la peor catástrofe! ¡Disponible en tiendas a partir del próximo mes!_

Sonic y Tails se miraron con gran emoción y se dieron un abrazo.

— ¡Al fin! — dijo el erizo — ¡Creí que vería a Shadow reírse antes que sacaran este juego! ¡Vayamos a comprar la consola para prepararnos!

— ¡Espera un poco! — el zorrito lo soltó y lo miró con tristeza — No tenemos dinero para comprarla.

— Oh, bueno. Eso no será un problema. Iré a las oficinas de Sega y les pediré una copia.

— ¿Crees que te la darán?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ellos me adoran — dijo el erizo con confianza.

0-0-0-0

 **Más tarde, en las oficinas de Sega…**

— ¿Que qué? — exclamó Sonic.

— No podemos darle una copia, señor Hedgehog — dijo un hombre de traje, que era el encargado en ventas.

— ¡Pero soy Sonic! ¡Ustedes ganaron un montón de dinero conmigo!

— Fue usted quien decidió darnos su imagen para hacer videojuegos, señor. El contrato lo dice explícitamente: libre de cargos.

— ¡Pero salvé al mundo muchas veces! ¡Me apuesto a que están vivos gracias a mí!

— ¿Lo dice en serio, señor? — dijo el hombre con decepción — ¿Entonces sus actos heroicos sólo estaban fundamentados en el interés?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — se defendió el erizo, sintiendo que las palabras que eligió no fueron las mejores.

— Qué bueno. Todos estamos muy agradecidos por sus hazañas, señor Hedgehog, pero no podemos darle una copia. Sería injusto para los otros consumidores. Tendríamos muchos reclamos de bomberos, policías y médicos pidiendo una copia gratuita usando los mismos fundamentos que usted.

— Este… Emm… Bueno, si lo dice así… — Sonic estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

— Tendrá que adquirir el juego como el resto de los clientes, señor Hedgehog. Esperamos que le guste — el empleado sonrió ampliamente luego de esto.

0-0-0-0

 **Más tarde, en casa de Tails…**

El zorrito estaba sentado, viendo Zootopia por televisión. Oyó el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose, y vio a Sonic que se sentó a su lado, derrotado.

— ¿No hubo suerte? — preguntó el zorrito.

— No. Creo que no tenemos más opciones que comprar la consola y el juego.

— La Sega Dreamcast 3 cuesta casi 2 mil rings — dijo el zorro haciendo cuentas — Y el juego costará cerca de 200 rings.

— ¿De cuánto disponemos?

Tails sacó un monedero de una de sus acolchonadas y tupidas colas. Lo abrió y observó el contenido.

— 23 rings.

— ¡Diablos! — exclamó el erizo.

— ¿Qué haremos, Sonic?

— Algo que creí que no haría nunca en mi vida… — el semblante del erizo se oscureció y se llenó de misterio — Trabajar…

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Pueden dejarme sus impresiones en los comentarios. Esta historia no tendrá actualizaciones tan regulares, porque la uso para descansar de mi otro fic. ¿De qué trabajará Sonic? ¿Las cosas saldrán como deben salir?_

Sin más, me despido.

See you later!


	2. El maestro de los Chilli Dogs

¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia de humor. En respuesta a **Rainbow2k17** , nunca vi los Sonic For Hire#, pero si tiene algún parecido, realmente no es mi intención. Casualidad, supongo.

Bueno, que se diviertan :)

* * *

 **El maestro de los Chilli Dogs**

Era un día soleado, en las cercanías de Emerald Coast. Sonic se encontraba como vendedor en un puesto de perros calientes, usando uno de esos largos sombreros de chef.

— Siempre supe que este sería mi trabajo ideal — dijo el erizo con una sonrisa — ¡Chilli dogs bien calientitos! ¡Cómprelos aquí! — vociferaba.

Había una hilera de gente esperando para comprarle. Sonic preparaba la comida a una velocidad increíble y se la daba a los clientes, quienes se iban contentos. En eso, apareció una tejón para comprar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Al autor no se le ocurrió algo mejor? — preguntó la chica — Este empleo se le ocurriría a cualquier niño de jardín de infantes.

— A mí también me da gusto verte, Sticks — dijo Sonic con cara de aburrimiento — ¿De qué vas a querer tu perro caliente?

— De salsa de lodo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Ah! ¡Y no te olvides de ponerle mayonesa! — dijo la tejón con los ojos estrellados.

— Puaj… Como quieras, creo que hay algo de lodo en ese charco de ahí.

Luego de preparar la comida de Sticks, ella se retiró y detrás apareció un chacal negro con una extraña máscara plateada.

— Buenos días — dijo el cliente — ¿Qué salsas tienen?

— ¡¿Infinite?! — exclamó el erizo sorprendido.

— Hola Sonic. Tiempo sin vernos.

— ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! — dijo en posición defensiva.

— Vengo por mi almuerzo, claro — dijo Infinite con voz calmada.

— ¡P-pero somos enemigos! ¡Hiciste daño a mucha gente!

— Eres un tipo rencoroso, ¿te lo han dicho? — dijo el chacal con los brazos cruzados — Con mostaza y papas fritas estará bien. Gracias.

— Hmph… Como quieras — dijo el erizo con una gota de sudor en la frente y, luego de unos segundos, le trajo el pedido. Infinite tomó el perrito caliente y se fue volando con su aura tenebrosa — Este será un largo día…

En la tarde, Sonic llegó al taller de Tails, quien se encontraba arreglando el control remoto que se había roto luego de una nueva caída.

— Creí que estarías trabajando — dijo el zorrito.

— Me despidieron — dijo el erizo desplomándose en el sillón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Era tu trabajo favorito!

— Es que… Verás, ahí me pagaban el almuerzo. Me permitían comer hasta cuatro chilli dogs por día, y bueno…

— ¿Cuántos te comiste? — preguntó el zorrito con una ceja levantada.

— Yo… — el erizo se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió excusándose — 30

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Tails — ¿Cómo pudiste comerte 30 chilli dogs?

— Me conoces. Tenía hambre. Quemo millones de calorías al correr — dijo el erizo, y su estómago resonó de nuevo — Este… ¿De casualidad no tendrás por ahí una hamburguesa?

— Por el amor de Chip… — suspiró el zorrito con resignación — Veré qué hay en el refri…

— ¡Con mayonesa! ¡Porfa! — Tails se marchó hacia la cocina, dejando solo al erizo — Al menos me pagaron el día…

Pasaron unos minutos, y ahora Sonic se encontraba leyendo la parte de búsqueda de empleo en el diario, mientras que con la otra mano se llevaba una jugosa hamburguesa a la boca. Por su parte, su paciente amigo leía un libro de cómics de Archie.

De pronto, el erizo dejó la comida y se concentró en un aviso en especial. Lo leyó en voz alta:

— Oye Tails, mira esto. "Se busca reemplazo temporal para cuidar la Master Emerald. Tiempo completo. Para quienes gusten del aire libre y la comida natural. Comunicarse al siguiente número…" — el erizo reaccionó — ¡Pero si es Knuckles!

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta? — levantó el zorrito la ceja.

— Si, pero pensé que era una broma o algo así. ¿Por qué querría un sustituto? Él es el guardián más obstinado que conozco — sospechó Sonic.

— A lo mejor solo quiere unas pequeñas vacaciones — dedujo Tails.

— Tal vez. De cualquier manera, es mi oportunidad. Aquí dice que paga bien.

— Pues adelante, pequeño saltamontes — se burló su amigo.

— Ja, ja… — se mofó Sonic — Ya verás que termino siendo mejor que Knucklehead. ¡Prepárate, gema gigante! ¡Tu próximo guardián está aquí!

* * *

 **Esto no puede resultar bueno XD. Si quieren saber qué tipo de guardián será Sonic, no se pierdan la próxima entrega. Pueden dejar sus impresiones en los comentarios.**

 _See you later!_


	3. Pequeño incidente

¡Hola! Les traje este pequeño cap, que me morí de risa escribiéndolo XD. Espero que les guste y gracias por las sugerencias ;)

* * *

 **Pequeño incidente**

Era una mañana hermosa en Angel Island. Sobre la base del templo de las esmeraldas, Knuckles y Sonic se encontraban a un lado de la Esmeralda Maestra, que reposaba sobre su pedestal.

— Y esta es la lista de cosas que tienes que tener en cuenta —dijo el equidna dándole un rollo de papel.

El erizo la tomo y, al abrirlo, el rollo se extendió hasta llegar al suelo y cubrir un par de baldosas. Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Sonic.

— Lustrarla con pomada Brilla-Brilla a las 8 am. Cubrirla del sol fuerte del mediodía — leía el erizo — Quitarle las hojas de encima… ¿Leerle un cuento? — preguntó con una ceja levantada, mirando al equidna.

— Es una gema sensible, ¿sabes? Si no la cuidas como se debe, puede estresarse.

— ¿Estresarse? ¡Pero si es la esmeralda más poderosa del universo! ¿Cómo va a estresarse?

— ¡Shh! ¡No grites! En este momento, está durmiendo — dijo el equidna poniendo una mano sobre la gema, con delicadeza — No olvides seguir al pie de la letra esa lista. Recuerda que le estoy leyendo El Principito, y vamos por la página 100.

— Okay… — se formó otra gota en la frente de Sonic.

— Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

— Espera un poco, Knuckles. Hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo es que dejas tu esmeralda a cargo de otra persona? Siempre la has cuidado con uñas y dientes.

— Bueno, yo… Tengo que buscar algunos tesoros, ya sabes.

— ¿Tesoros? Espera un segundo. ¿Eso que huelo es perfume de mujer?

— ¡Tonterías! — dijo el equidna con nerviosismo — Sólo es el aroma de los arándanos que me comí hoy.

— Yo creo que te estás "comiendo" a alguien más. ¿Po qué no le cuentas a tu amigo Sonic?

— Este… ¡Mejor empieza a trabajar! — concluyó Knuckles, sonrojado — Esmeralda Maestra, cuídate mucho. No olvides cepillarte los cristales antes de ir a dormir.

El equidna se llevó una mochila al hombro, caminó hasta la orilla y se largó planeando, dejando a Sonic solo con la gigantesca joya.

— Bueno, esto no se ve difícil — dijo el erizo tirando el rollo de papel detrás de su espalda, para luego recostarse con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, junto a la esmeralda — Solo me quedaré aquí y disfrutaré del paisaje. Parece ser un trabajo ideal…

 **Dos horas después…**

— ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡Estoy aburrido! — gritó el erizo jalándose de las púas — ¿Cómo es que Knuckles puede estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada?

El erizo miró la gema un momento.

— ¿Puedes sintonizar alguna película?

— ¿A quién le hablas? — escuchó detrás de sí.

Cuando se volteó, vio a Amy sonriéndole alegremente.

— ¡Hola, mi querido Sonic!

— Ah, em… Hola Amy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te fui a buscar a casa de Tails, pero me dijo que estarías aquí. Por cierto, no sabía que Knuckles era tu jefe.

— No es mi jefe. Solo estoy haciendo un encargo, y me pagará cuando lo termine.

— Eso es lo que significa que sea tu jefe, Sonic — dijo la eriza con un dedo en la boca — Tengo una propuesta para hacerte. ¿Listo?

— A ver.

— ¡Ta chán! — exclamó Amy, sacando del bolsillo dos entradas.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Son dos entradas para ver una película y cenar — dijo sonriente la chica — ¡Por fin tendremos nuestra cita juntos!

— Em… Verás, no podré ir porque estoy con este trabajo, y es de tiempo completo, ¿sabes? — dijo Sonic con una mano detrás de la nuca.

— ¿Eh? Pero me prometiste una cita… — dijo la chica con un dejo de tristeza.

— Lo sé, y lo siento, pero…

— ¡Pero nada! — Amy estalló en rabia — ¿Sabes por lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir esas entradas? ¿Sabes la cantidad de locas obsesivas que se tiraban de los pelos para poder salir con sus parejas?

— Este… Yo…

Sonic comenzó a sentir miedo. Mucho miedo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la eriza. Lágrimas de decepción y furia.

— ¡Y todo porque nunca me das nada por seguro! Sería tan fácil un "Amy, lo siento, pero yo no quiero nada contigo. No te quiero y punto". Pero nooooo… El héroe se tiene que hacer rogar. ¿O tal vez no tienes idea de qué es lo que quieres, Sonic the Hedgehog?

— ¡A-Amy! ¡Creo que deberíamos relajarnos! ¡Wow! ¡Baja ese martillo!

— ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo, Sonic! ¡Te odio!

Amy empuñó a Piko Piko y giró para martillar el cuerpo del erizo azul. Sonic se movió rápido a un lado para evitar el golpe y lo consiguió, pero quien pagó el precio fue la Esmeralda Maestra. La gema no se destruyó, pero voló por los aires hasta perderse en el cielo, dando un último brillo como el que hace el Equipo Rocket cada vez que Pikachu los manda a freír espárragos.

Los dos erizos se quedaron viendo cómo desaparecía la gema en el cielo. Amy perdió todo rastro de enojo y su rostro se mostró preocupado y con culpa. Sonic tenía una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

— Ups… — susurró la eriza.

— Em… Si alguien pregunta, se esfumó sola en un Control Caos. ¿De acuerdo? — dijo Sonic.

— Este… ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Fue un Control Caos! Jejeje… — rio con nerviosismo.

 **Más tarde, en el taller de Tails…**

El zorrito estaba reparando la turbina de un avión. Sonic entró y se sentó en el sillón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Ya volvió Knuckles? — preguntó el zorrito.

— No, pero terminé mi trabajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Digamos que… La Esmeralda Maestra también quiso vacaciones y se esfumó.

— Oh, ya veo… — el zorrito no le prestó mucha atención — ¿Y ahora?

— Ahora veré el clasificado del diario para buscar un nuevo y emocionante empleo — dijo el erizo fingiendo despreocupación y mirando un aviso.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono y Tails lo contestó. Pocos segundos después, se lo pasó a Sonic.

— Es Amy.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó tomando el teléfono.

— Hola Sonic, solo quería disculparme por ese pequeño incidente…

— No te preocupes. Ya buscaré un nuevo empleo. Supongo que me lo merecía — rio el erizo.

— ¡Yo también lo creo! — dijo la eriza — Lo siento… A lo que voy, es que quiero compensarte. Vanilla está buscando alguien para que sea mesero y bueno, pensé que tal vez tú querrías tomar ese puesto.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Hiciste eso por mí?

— Sí

— ¡Gracias! Dile a Vanilla que estaré mañana a primera hora en su cafetería. No se arrepentirá para nada — dijo el erizo sonriendo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Cuídate, Sonic!

— Tu igual, Amy — y colgó.

— ¿Ya tienes novia? — le preguntó Tails, para molestarlo.

— Qué gracioso… — contestó Sonic con un rubor — Me iré a dormir, porque mañana tengo un nuevo trabajo.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?

— Mesero. ¡Ya verás que serviré los cafés más rápidos del oeste!

Tails sonrió ante el optimismo de su amigo azulado. Tal vez ahora tendría mayor suerte. O eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo no saldrá Shadow, pero tranquilos que pronto aparecerá. ¿Cómo ven a Sonic de mesero? ¿Le saldrá bien esta vez? ¡Lo veremos en la próxima entrega!**

 _See you later!_


	4. La cafetería de Vanilla

¡Hola a todos! Les traje un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia de comedia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews. Me alegra poder hacerlos reír un rato XD

En fin, vamos a leer!

* * *

 **La cafetería de Vanilla**

A la semana siguiente, en la cafetería de Vanilla, Sonic ya se estaba encargando de su trabajo como mesero, junto con Amy. El erizo lo estaba haciendo bastante bien: llevaba los pedidos a los clientes en tiempo y forma, les hacía comentarios simpáticos y ellos lo amaban. Ya había llegado el mediodía, y Vanilla se encontraba muy satisfecha con su nueva incorporación.

En un momento dado, Amy se acercó al erizo para preguntarle en voz baja:

— ¿Knuckles ya se enteró de lo de la Esmeralda Maestra?

— Lo llamé ayer y le dije que tuvo una especie de revelación y salió a buscar su propio destino. Creo que Knux tendrá que posponer su viaje de "aventuras" para ir a buscarla.

— ¿Por qué hiciste comillas con los dedos?

— Por nada en especial.

Blaze y Silver se encontraban en una mesa, con las cartas en la mano. La felina hizo una seña y Sonic llegó al instante.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? — preguntó con cortesía.

— ¡Wow! ¡Mira cuántas variedades de tartas y pasteles! En mi tiempo no hay nada como esto — dijo Silver con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué tipos de pasteles hay en tu tiempo, Silver? — preguntó curioso el azul.

Al erizo plateado le saltaron las lágrimas, hizo un puchero y cargó la cara sobre la mesa para poder llorar.

— ¡No hay nada! ¡No existe nada delicioso! — decía mientras sollozaba — ¡Pasé toda mi infancia comiendo pan duro, arroz feo y agua!

— Aquí vamos otra vez… — murmuró Blaze, y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo plateado — Ya Silver, ya pasó…

— Em, ¿estará bien? — preguntó Sonic con una gota en la nuca.

— Sí, descuida. Le pasa cada tanto — dijo la felina — Cuando se calme, haremos el pedido. ¿Sí?

— De acuerdoooo…

Pasó otro rato. El erizo azul vio a Tails tomando un helado junto a Cream y Charmy, y decidió pasarse a saludar.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? — preguntó el zorrito.

— Pues se me da bien, pero entre nos, con este salario terminaremos comprando la consola y el juego el día que Shadow sonría.

— ¿Mi mamá le paga poco, Señor Sonic? — preguntó la conejita con inocencia.

— ¡No es eso! No le vayas a decir, por favor — se apresuró Sonic — Es solo que Tails y yo queremos comprar algo, y necesitamos más dinero. Solo eso.

— ¡Pues qué bueno que estoy aquí para ayudarte! — dijo Charmy — En este momento necesitamos ayuda para un caso. ¿Te quieres unir a la agencia Chaotix?

— ¿Se gana bien? — preguntó el erizo.

— Bueno, no es que viajemos en avión privado y todo eso, pero sobrevivimos — contestó el pequeño — Además, ahora estamos en un caso conjunto con los de GUN y si resulta bien, el gobierno nos pagará una buena suma. La repartiremos en partes iguales.

— Pero no deberías renunciar a este empleo, Sonic — dijo Tails, intentando ser la voz de la razón — Al fin y al cabo, algo es algo.

— En eso tienes razón — dijo el erizo reflexionando — A la jefa no le caería nada bien si me voy tan pronto.

— ¡No tienes que preocuparte! Trabajamos en turno noche, así que no tendrías que renunciar. Solo serán un par de días hasta que resolvamos el caso, y luego, ¡pum! Serás rico. ¿Qué me dices, amigo azul?

Sonic se llevó una mano al mentón por unos segundos, y luego sonrió, estrechándole la mano a Charmy,

— Amigo, te acabas de ganar un nuevo detective para tu agencia.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Realmente me divertí escribiéndolo, sobre todo la parte de Silver XD. ¿En qué andarán metidos los Chaotix esta vez?**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**

 _See you later!_


	5. El detective - Parte 1

**¡Hola!**

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el último capítulo, pero en serio estuve ocupado con mi otro fic Fallout (si quieren pasen a verlo :3). Pero mi beta ayer me preguntó cuándo subiría un nuevo chapter de esta parodia, y como por arte de magia me inspiré para hacerlo jajaja. Supongo que necesitaba un empujón XD

Espero que les guste. Yo me morí de risa escribiéndolo.

* * *

 **El detective**

Parte 1.

"Día 11 de octubre.

No hemos tenido mucho éxito. El caso del Diamante Rojo parecía ser uno más, típico de cualquier historia de detectives. Pero este… Había algo inusual en la mirada de la chica. Mis compañeros lo han notado también. Desde la ventana de mi despacho, en el segundo piso, puedo ver los árboles florecer, pero eso no me anima. Hay algo en mi mente que me quita el sueño. Y es que…"

— ¡Vector! ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Charmy.

— ¡Nada! ¡Quita tus garras! — exclamó Vector.

— ¿De nuevo con ese diario? Vaya. Necesitas una novia.

— ¡Tú cállate!

"La mente de un detective es compleja. Uno busca en las sombras los pequeños rastros de la verdad, como un sabueso que no tiene otro destino. ¿Estaré destinado para siempre a esta búsqueda infame, en la eterna soledad?"

— Vector, ya llegó nuestro nuevo compañero. ¡Ponte a trabajar! — dijo Charmy.

— ¡Solo dame un minuto de privacidad! ¿Quieres? — bramó enojado el cocodrilo.

"Soy de los que piensan que uno elige su camino. Pero aquí, ahora, ante la soledad de mis pensamientos, veo todo lo que he hecho. ¿De verdad es así? ¿Uno elige su camino? ¿O es el destino quién te tiene asignado un zigzagueante trecho de penas, en un mar infinito de incertidumbre? Tengo que dejarte por ahora. Debo volver al trabajo."

— Al fin dejaste esas tonterías — dijo Charmy divertido — ¿Seguro no quieres dedicarte a escribir novelas?

Sonic llegó a la oficina y se encontró con Vector y Charmy. Le dieron café y comenzaron a contarle sobre el trabajo.

— Verás, la cosa es muy sencilla — dijo el cocodrilo — Se trata…

— Se trata de una Esmeralda Caos — dijo una voz conocida.

Voltearon y vieron a Shadow, quien abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó mirándolos, en posición dramática.

— Existe el timbre, ¿sabes? — dijo Charmy.

— ¿Con que esta es su nueva ayuda? Tsk. Estamos perdidos — dijo el erizo negro.

— Tú solo espera y verás, Faker.

— Hmph. Como sea. Debo explicarte el caso y volver con los de GUN para preparar la operación — comenzó Shadow — Iré al grano. Sospechamos que una joven pariente de Eggman llamada Omelette posee una Esmeralda Caos en su casa. La chica no es como el doctor. No tiene historial criminal, y parece sencilla y trabajadora.

— ¿Y por qué no le piden la esmeralda y ya? — preguntó el erizo azul.

— Porque existe la posibilidad de que trabaje para Eggman, y entonces se la entregaría en cuanto GUN se acercara formalmente. Debemos hacer que alguien se gane su confianza y lograr que le muestre la gema, para confirmar nuestras sospechas. En caso afirmativo, enviaremos un grupo para extraer la esmeralda.

— Detesto parecer materialista, pero… ¿No decían que iba a haber mucho dinero en juego? Parece simplemente una de esas misiones donde solo GUN se beneficia — dijo Sonic con los brazos cruzados.

— Hay un tipo rico que quiere comprar la esmeralda — dijo Vector — Un coleccionista.

— ¿Les parece bien venderle una gema de poder a un excéntrico millonario?

— Tampoco nos convenció la idea, pero el hombre es tan obsesivo con sus posesiones que montará un enorme sistema de vigilancia para proteger la gema — dijo Shadow — Estará haciendo el trabajo por nosotros, y además…

— Y además… dinerillo para el armadillo. ¿No? — dijo Sonic divertido.

— GUN también tiene sus deudas, y el dinero vendrá bien — dijo Shadow encogiéndose de hombros — Bueno, debo irme. Ustedes le cuentan su rol en esto.

El erizo negro desapareció en un destello de luz.

— Al menos hubiera cerrado la puerta — dijo Charmy.

— Bien, Sonic. Como Espio no está, tuvimos que contratar a un tercero para que hiciera lo que él hace — dijo Vector.

— ¿A dónde se fue? — preguntó Sonic.

— Tuvo que ayudar a Knuckles con una búsqueda importante. Algún idiota causó el extravío de la Esmeralda Maestra. No quiso decirnos más.

— Oh, ya veo… — dijo con una gota en la nuca.

— Espio es un ninja especializado en muchas cosas. Entre ellas, la actuación y el disfraz — dijo Charmy, mostrando un vestido de mujer y sonriendo.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿cierto?

Pasaron unas horas, donde se escucharon sonidos de martillazos, taladros, motosierras y hasta gatos maullando desde la oficina de los detectives. Al fin, Sonic estaba vestido de eriza, con sus púas pintadas de verde con las puntas azules, una chaqueta roja, un pantalón y unos zapatos del mismo color.

— Cielos guapa, ¿qué haces el sábado? — bromeó Vector.

— Todavía no me han dicho por qué tengo que vestirme así — dijo el erizo con cara de pocos amigos.

— Interpretarás a Breezie, una chica que se hará amiga de Omelette y conseguirás que te muestre la Esmeralda Caos — dijo Charmy.

— Tendrás que ir al bar que ella frecuenta y acercarte. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— Vec, mírame. Soy todo un galán. Las chicas no se me resisten — dijo Sonic con orgullo.

— Solo intenta que no te golpeen con un martillo antes de lograr nuestro objetivo — dijo Vector.

— ¡BUM nena! ¡Eso tuvo que doler! — exclamó el abejorro.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo sí lo hice, y trataré de no tardar tanto para subir la segunda parte. Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.

 _See you later!_


	6. El detective - Parte 2

¡Hola!

Seguimos con un cap más de esta comedia. Espero que les guste el desenlace y el pequeño mensaje al final.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **El detective**

Parte 2.

"Día 18 de octubre.

Es increíble, pero Sonic, digo Breezie, ya ha logrado ganarse la confianza de Omelette en tan solo una semana. Yo ni siquiera puedo hacer que Vanilla me dé la hora. ¿Cuál será su secreto? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá Sonic juegue en el bando contrario. ¿Por qué entonces no sale con muchas chicas? ¡Espabila, Sonic! Espera, esto no está sonando profesional…"

Vector borró algunas líneas.

"Sonic me ha dicho que Omelette ha invitado a Breezie a tomar el té en su casa. Es la oportunidad perfecta para confirmar nuestras dudas y llegar a una conclusión en el Caso del Diamante Rojo. ¿Qué sorpresas nos deparará este desenlace? ¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones de Omelette? ¿Por qué Vanilla me deja en la friendzone? Quizá esto último nunca lo descifre…"

Pasó el resto del día, donde todos se preocuparon para que el disfraz de Breezie luciera mejor que antes y minimizara el riesgo de levantar sospechas.

Sonic, disfrazado, se encaminó hacia la casa de Omelette, con un bolso y unos micrófonos y cámaras ocultas. Charmy y Vector observaban todo desde su oficina. El erizo pasó por una obra en construcción, y los obreros comenzaron a decirle todo tipo de piropos desde las alturas.

— ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara, pervertido! — gritó Sonic, enfadado, sin molestarse en cambiar el todo de su voz — ¡Te mostraré las estrellas con estos puños!

— Por Chip, dime que estás grabando todo esto — dijo Vector, mientras Charmy se destartalaba de risa detrás de él — Esto se lo mostraré a toda la pandilla.

Breezie continuó su camino hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga. Omelette la recibió con una sonrisa de alegría y la invitó a pasar.

— Tu casa es hermosa — dijo Sonic con tono de mujer — ¿A quién contrataste para la decoración? ¡Ah! ¡Cortinas púrpuras! ¡Toda mi vida he deseado cortinas púrpuras!

— ¿Eso es un meme? — preguntó Charmy, en la oficina, rascándose la cabeza. Vector se llevó una mano a la cara.

Omelette fue al baño a lavarse las manos antes de preparar la merienda. Sonic aprovechó y miró alrededor con desconfianza. Se coló en la cocina.

— La puerca está en la pocilga — dijo a su micrófono — Procedo a investigar, cambio.

— Tranquilo, Rambo. Tómate tu tiempo — le dijo Vector.

Pasó la tarde, donde Breezie y Omelette rieron a carcajadas de muchos temas, y hablaron sobre muchachos y ropa de moda. Vector y Charmy tuvieron que apagar el micrófono para que no oyeran sus risas.

— Por cierto, a mí me encantan las joyas, ¿y a ti? — preguntó Breezie, perspicaz.

— ¡Me fascinan! De hecho, hace un tiempo encontré una, y es enorme y hermosa. ¿Quieres verla? — preguntó Omelette.

— ¿Qué si quiero verla? ¡Haría lo que fuera por verla! — dijo Breezie juntando las manos, emocionada.

— Viejo, que si Sonic fuera actor lo contratarían en todos lados — dijo Charmy.

— De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo — dijo Omelette.

Al cabo de un momento, la chica llegó con una caja de madera y la colocó sobre la mesa. Al abrirla, Breezie se llevó una sorpresa. O más bien, una decepción.

— ¡Qué linda es! — fingió Sonic — Yo que tú me haría un enorme collar. Enamorarías hasta al príncipe de Inglaterra, linda.

Ambas rieron y continuaron conversando otro rato más. Pero luego Breezie se despidió, excusándose de que tenía visitas inesperadas, y se fue de la casa.

Sonic se metió en una avenida y aceleró a gran velocidad mientras se quitaba el disfraz, con molestia en su rostro.

— Es falsa — dijo al llegar a la oficina.

— Otro que no toca la puerta — dijo Charmy.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — exclamó Vector.

— La Esmeralda Caos es falsa — dijo Sonic, dejando el disfraz en el sofá — Solo necesité verla y sentir su energía para saberlo.

— Entonces… Todo esto ha sido para nada — dijo Vector, rindiéndose en su silla — GUN cancelará la operación, el coleccionista no querrá una gema falsa y nos quedaremos sin el pago.

— Y tendremos que pagarle a Sonic por esta semana de trabajo… — dijo Charmy con las lágrimas saltadas — ¡Nuestras deudas van a crecer todavía más!

Vector y Charmy se abrazaron y lloraron a mares. Sonic los miró con algo de pena y suspiró.

— Olvídenlo, chicos. No tienen que pagarme nada — dijo el erizo — Ha sido divertido, y con eso me basta. Es más… Tengo esta cantidad encima — dijo sacando unos rings — Tal vez sea suficiente para pagar algunas facturas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó Charmy con los ojos estrellados.

— Sí, ¿por qué no? — dijo Sonic, con una sonrisa de confianza — Son mis amigos, después de todo.

Vector y Charmy se abalanzaron a Sonic y derramaron más lágrimas sobre él.

— ¡Gracias! — dijeron ambos.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Solo dejen de llorar, que odio el agua!

 **Más tarde, en el taller de Tails…**

— Entonces, les diste a los Chaotix todos nuestros ahorros — dijo Tails con las orejas gachas — Estamos como al principio…

Sonic, sin embargo, se encontraba en el sofá, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Exacto. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si ese dinero puede quitarles las penas, entonces estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Y lo volvería a hacer.

Tails miró a su amigo con orgullo, y sonrió también.

— Conseguiremos el dinero de alguna otra forma — dijo el erizo al final — ¡Y jugaremos a ese juego cueste lo que cueste!

— Cuesta 2300 rings — dijo Tails.

— Era una expresión — dijo el erizo con una gota de sudor — Pero entiendo el punto. ¡Lo conseguiremos! ¡Y tú sabes que tengo razón!

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Espero que les haya gustado. Yo me entretuve un rato XD. Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.

 _See you later!_


	7. La expedición aventurera

¡Hola!

Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la inspiración no ha ayudado mucho últimamente. Aún así, tenía pensado este capítulo desde un tiempo antes de mi ataque de hiatus, así que espero que esté a la altura y los haga reír un rato. Esta historia está pronta a terminarse, así que tranquis :3

* * *

 **La expedición aventurera**

 **.**

— ¿Aló? — atendió Tails el teléfono — Ah, hola Jet… Ajá… Sí, está aquí conmigo… ¡Soniiiiiic!

El erizo dio un salto del sofá y terminó en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es Eggman?! ¡¿Es Amy?!

— No, es Jet, al teléfono — dijo el zorrito y le pasó el aparato.

— ¿Qué cuentas, Jet? — saludó Sonic.

— Oye azul, me enteré que necesitas dinero… ¿Sabes? Hay un depósito que está lleno de joyería y material de primera. Precisamos en el equipo a alguien con tus habilidades para el golpe.

— ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes. Conseguiré el dinero por las buenas.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Contigo en el equipo terminaríamos en un pis-pas. Además, ¿quién se enterará? Puedes pintarte de negro para que crean que eres Shadow, y tu nombre seguirá limpio.

— Olvídalo, Jet. Aunque me gustaría fastidiar a Shadow, pero no. Por cierto, tú y tu equipo prometieron que no harían más actos ilegales. No soy un soplón, así que no le diré a GUN, pero deberías reconsiderarlo…

— Somos bandidos, chico. Es lo que hacemos — Jet rió — Bueno, es una pena. Tal vez te invite a jugar cuando compre el videojuego... ¡Na, es broma! ¡Te aguantas las ganas!

Jet cortó y el erizo resopló con fastidio. Se volvió a tirar en el sofá y suspiró. Se llevó una mano al mentón.

— Mmm… Pero si voy vestido de Shadow… ¡No! ¡Mejor pienso en otra cosa!

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y Tails fue a abrir. Se encontró a Mighty y a Ray y los saludó.

— Hola Tails. ¿Qué hay, Sonic? — preguntó Mighty.

— Viendo cómo profanan mi reputación con un diseño horrendo para mi película… Pero bien de todos modos — respondió el erizo.

— Oye, supimos que estabas buscando trabajo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a buscar un tesoro? — preguntó Ray animadamente.

— ¿Un tesoro? — Sonic se sentó en el sofá por el interés.

— Sí. Una reliquia, en realidad — dijo Mighty — Está en unas ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Los geólogos dicen que el sitio es muy inestable para explorar, pero creo que podremos apañárnosla.

— Si encontramos la reliquia, podremos obtener mucho dinero — dijo Ray — ¿Quieren venir?

— ¡Claro! ¡Tú también deberías venir, Tails! — dijo Sonic — A lo mejor te quitas un poco el polvo de encima.

— Ja, ja… Muy gracioso — dijo Tails fingiendo molestia — Aunque suena divertido. Podemos ir con el Tornado y todo.

— Muy bien, entonces… ¡Todos a bordo! — exclamó Sonic.

No tardaron en hacer los preparativos y se subieron al avión de Tails. Llevaron palas, picos, linternas, mapas, brújulas, binoculares, comida, agua, videojuegos… Espera, ¿qué? ¡Oh, cámaras de video! Lo siento. También cuadernos y otras cosas para documentar la expedición, además de suministros y provisiones.

Pronto llegaron al lugar. Era la entrada de una vieja pirámide derruida, a las afueras de un desierto. Todos se bajaron, se pusieron sus cascos con linternas incorporadas, llevaron las mochilas y marcharon. Una vez que ingresaron a los oscuros y antiguos salones, encendieron las linternas.

Ray encendió su cámara y comenzó a filmarse.

— Acabamos de empezar otra emocionante aventura — dijo — Mi compadre Mighty y yo nos hemos traído la inestimable ayuda de Sonic y Tails para nuestra increíble expedición. ¿Qué misterios nos aguardarán los majestuosos y olvidados pasillos de esta enorme tumba?

— ¿Tumba? — preguntó Tails con las orejas gachas — No me digas que hay fantasmas aquí…

— Pst, Tails… Si sigues así, todos creerán que eres una gallina — susurró Ray — ¡Bien! ¡Veamos por aquí! A ver Sonic, dile a tus fans cuándo le declararás tu amor a Amy.

— ¡Quítame eso de mis púas! — dijo el erizo ruborizado — Además, no tengo que declarar nada a nadie.

— Oh vamos Sonic, todos lo sabemos. ¿Por qué no practicamos un poco? Imagina que soy Amy. ¿Cómo te declararías?

— ¡Shh! ¿Oyen eso? — dijo Mighty de pronto, y todos se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué fue? ¿Un fantasma? — preguntó Tails, escondido detrás de Sonic.

— No lo sé… Mejor sigamos y no hagamos ruido — respondió el armadillo.

El grupo continuó su recorrido, adentrándose aún más en el interior de la pirámide. Al fin, llegaron a una sala que estaba cerrada por una enorme puerta de piedra. Mighty apoyó las manos sobre ella.

— Las leyendas dicen que el tesoro está justo aquí adentro — dijo.

— Abre la puerta con cuidado — le dijo Ray — ¡No vayas a romper nada!

El armadillo empujó suavemente la roca y abrió la puerta. Dentro encontraron algo que los dejó estáticos y sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí la Esmeralda Maestra? — preguntó Mighty.

— Desapareció por un Control Caos hace unos días, ¿verdad, Sonic? — dijo Tails.

El erizo estaba confundidísimo. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado ahí?

— ¿Sonic?

— Eh… Sí. Eso fue lo que sucedió, jeje… — dijo rascándose la cabeza — Pero al menos la encontramos y podremos dársela a Knuckles. ¿Por qué la cara, Mighty?

— Es que… Mira. No hay nada más aquí. Parece que las leyendas no eran más que eso — dijo algo cabizbajo.

— Oh… O sea que no hay tesoro… — razonó el erizo — Bueno, al menos encontramos la gema de Knucklehead.

— Sí, pero no podemos vendérsela — dijo Ray — Al menos nos divertimos un rato.

El grupo dio una vuelta nuevamente para ver si había alguna cosa interesante, pero no hallaron nada más que polvo y arena. Mighty cargó la enorme gema verde y regresaron al Tornado, poniendo fin a la expedición, y volvieron a casa.

Una vez en el taller de Tails, llamaron a Knuckles y este acudió de inmediato.

— ¡Al fin! ¡No imagino cómo pudiste haber pasado todos estos días en un lugar tan frío y húmedo! — dijo el equidna con la cara sobre la esmeralda y acariciándola — Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

— Viejo, de enserio necesitas una novia — dijo Ray.

— Ven. Te llevaré al altar y te daré un baño — dijo Knuckles y cargó la gema a sus espaldas — Luego te puliré las aristas y te leeré el libro que tanto te gusta. ¡Gracias, chicos! Les debo una.

El equidna abrió la puerta y se fue por donde vino.

— Al menos será un gran padre — dijo Sonic.

— Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos. Gracias por todo, de cualquier manera — dijo Mighty, y se fue con Ray.

— ¡Pasen por aquí de vez en cuando! — dijo Tails despidiéndose alegremente.

Sonic dio un suspiro de alivio y se acostó de un salto en el sillón.

— Bueno, al menos recuperó la esmeralda… — dijo.

Tails lo miró con sospechas.

— Dime, ¿qué ocurrió realmente con la Esmeralda Maestra?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejarme sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.**

 **Trataré de no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización, pero no prometo nada XD**

 _See you later!_


	8. Meta cumplida

¡Hola! ¿Miren quién llegó después de tanto tiempo? XD

Lamento mucho haberme desaparecido todos estos meses. Primeero vino un ataque de hiatus, luego apareció otro proyecto, luego hiatus, luego universidad, luego crisis existencial, luego hiatus, luego videojuegos, luego... Pfff...

Pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que quería terminar con esta pequeña historia porque no podía estar tranquilo conmigo mismo hasta que no la viera terminada XD. Este es el capítulo final. Espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de los caps anteriores. Pueden dejarme reviews para saber si el final cumplió con sus expectativas XD

 _See you later!_

* * *

 **Meta cumplida**

 **.**

 **Dos meses después.**

.

Sonic estaba desilusionado. Había tenido que dejar el trabajo en la cafetería de Vainilla pues fueron épocas malas para el negocio y la coneja no podía pagarle. Después de eso, Sonic había realizado múltiples intentos para obtener dinero, pero todos habían fracasado, uno tras otro.

El erizo llegó al taller de Tails y se recostó pesadamente sobre el sillón. Su rostro estaba fuera de lo normal. El zorrito se bajó del Tornado y se acercó, preocupado.

— Sonic, te ves terrible. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hoy es el día de lanzamiento del juego y no he podido conseguir dinero para comprar nada. Lo siento...

— Oh... Bueno, no te preocupes, solo es un juego...

— ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿No ves que soy un inútil? — el erizo se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloriqueaba dramáticamente por la frustración — Mírame. Vivo contigo. Tú me alimentas, me das techo y cosas con las que pasar el rato, y ni siquiera puedo compensarte. Me siento una plaga. Soy el erizo más rápido del mundo pero no puedo conseguir y mantener un empleo. Hasta ese molesto de Omochao es más útil que yo.

Tails agachó las orejas.

— Me estoy dando cuenta de que todo el poder que tengo solo sirve para destruir cosas. No puedo hacer lo que las demás personas hacen con normalidad - continuó Sonic - No soy bueno en matemáticas, soy un pésimo cocinero, no tengo paciencia para hacer cosas delicadas... Solo sirvo para correr y correr... No puedo vivir de eso. Pero no me preocupa realmente. Solo quería comprar el videojuego para ti, que siempre me sacas de apuros, que me ayudas en todo. Quería sentir que hacía algo bueno por ti, pero lo arruiné... Lo siento...

Aquello conmovió tanto a Tails que derramó una lagrimita.

— No seas tonto... ¿Acaso no eres tú quien les da esperanza a las personas? Salvas a todos con una sonrisa y nunca pides nada a cambio. Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Tú fuiste quien me salvó la vida cuando me dejaste viajar contigo en tus aventuras.

Tails se dirigió a una pequeña mesa. Se inclinó y tomó una caja. Estaba envuelta en papel de regalo.

— Además, no tienes que deprimirte. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Sonic!

El erizo levantó la mirada y vio el regalo. Sonrió con algo de culpa.

— Tails, esto no era necesario.

— Solo ábrelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonic así lo hizo y descubrió, completamente asombrado, que la caja contenía una Sega Dreamcast 3, junto con el tan ansiado videojuego. Sonic Aventure 3 estaba en sus manos, en paquete original. El sueño del erizo, como el de tantos otros, materializado en sus manos.

— Pero, pero... ¡Es imposible! — dijo al fin — No teníamos el dinero. ¿Cómo lo compraste?

— Bueno... Yo no diría que no teníamos dinero... — Tails se llevó una mano a la cabeza, riendo — Siempre lo tuvimos. No olvides que soy inventor y que además puedo reparar cosas. Con el tiempo logré ahorrar una buena cantidad de rings.

Tails le mostró la alcancía con forma de chao y la agitó para que se escucharan los chasquidos metálicos. Sonic parecía igual de confundido.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Siempre fuiste muy despreocupado y quería que aprendieras lo duro que es ganarse la vida. Y que entendieras que, si te esfuerzas, puedes conseguir algunas cosas que no obtendrías si te la pasaras toda la vida recostado bajo el sol. No... No estás enojado, ¿cierto? — preguntó con nerviosismo.

Para sorpresa de Tails, Sonic empezó a reír. Se limpió una lágrima, se levantó y abrazó a su mejor amigo.

— Sí que me la hiciste, hermanito. Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí. Creo que después de todo sí que he aprendido algo. De ahora en adelante me esforzaré más en el día a día, y siempre que necesites una mano con tus inventos, me avisas. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Claro! — río Tails.

— Pero ahora, ¡basta de charla! ¡Conectemos esta cosa y juguemos al mejor videojuego del mundo!

 **Seis semanas después**

En un bar con música suave, Knuckles, Mighty y Ray tomaban unas sodas.

— Entonces, ¿nadie ha visto a Sonic ni a Tails desde ese día? — preguntó el equidna.

— Sólo escuché rumores. Parece que al fin lo consiguieron y no dejan de jugarlo — dijo el armadillo — ¿Y cómo está la Master Emerald?

— Tuve que comprarle muchos dulces para que se recuperara del susto que pasó — mencionó Knux — Pero al menos ya está mejor.

Mighty y Ray se miraron un segundo.

— Por cierto... ¿Jugaste al videojuego, Mighty? — preguntó el equidna.

— Sí, es bueno, pero no es la gran cosa. Creo que había demasiada expectativa — respondió el armadillo — Yo le hubiera cambiado algunas cosas.

— Yo le habría quitado el boost. Eso arruina la jugabilidad — expresó Ray.

— Supongo que ya no los hacen como antes — reflexionó Knuckles, y dio un largo trago a su bebida.


End file.
